The Truth will find You
by Gracey Lily
Summary: Darcy's life changed after New Mexico. Now she is working with the Avengers finishing college. Its not what she expected with her life. And she certainly didn't expect two beautiful men to come into her life. Bucky/Darcy/Steve fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth will find You**

**I want to say this will be my first attempt at an Avengers FanFic. I just recently discovered how awesome they are. So please no hating and review nicely. I am open to suggestions. I do however have to say now this will be a Bucky/Darcy/Steve relationship fic. SO… if you're not into that don't read. Also I am just doing this because I have fun writing stories no matter how bad my grammar is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Marvel, or any of the other movies involving the Avengers and other characters like Bucky and Darcy. **

**Chapter 1******

Darcy sat in a cold dank room. Her feet were up on the table in front of her. She filed her nails with an old nail file to try and keep her hands busy. After what had happened in New Mexico SHIELD had shipped Jane off to some super secret facility and had shipped Darcy off to New York. It wasn't as fun as she thought it would be she was given a small room that was more like a jail cell. She couldn't go anywhere or do anything and if she tried to use any technology it was always the same story, she didn't have the clearance. She had decided she wanted something other than cafeteria food so she snuck out. Unfortunately, for her they didn't really take well to her trying sneak out. But, who could blame her really it had been months since she was out in the real world and she was really bored!

"Miss Lewis, do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?" Fury asked as he swept in.

She narrowed her eyes before replying to his question, "Well, I thought that I was finishing my last few credits before I got dragged here." Her arms were folded across her chest in defiance. Her famous sarcasm was even more present in the last few months.

Fury whipped a hand over his face. Darcy Lewis had been more of a pain in his ass then he had first though she would be when she was brought to SHIELD. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Miss Lewis, we have had this conversation before. Bringing you here was in your best interest and SHIELD's." He gestured his hand and a no emotion agent came in and handed Fury a folder. "Luckily for you, you're not about to be punished for trying to leave SHEILD." He held up his hand as Darcy tried to retort, "It seems that Doctor Foster has finally noticed your absence. She has requested that you join her."  
Darcy sat up this was the first good news she had heard in months. She had wondered how long it would take Jane to notice her absence. Jane could go into her science coma and not come out for a very long time. By the end of a "coma" Jane could be in very bad shape. Darcy could usually pull her from one and make sure she ate and slept and generally did normal things. That it took her this long to notice made Darcy worry about Jane's well being.

"So I get to go to wherever Jane is at?" Darcy asked, excitement written across her face.  
Fury sighed, "Yes as it would seem you are one of the few people Doctor Foster trusts with her work. But if we let you out you will be working with more people than just Doctor Foster."  
Darcy furrowed her eye brows, "Ok I don't get it Jane would never willingly work with other people. She usually thinks they can't keep up with sciencey stuff, how did you convince her?"  
Fury laughed and set the folder on the table in front of her, "Believe me these people can more than keep up with Doctor Foster." He turned to leave. "Wait don't I get more of an explanation?" Darcy asked worriedly. "Read the file on who you'll be working with then we'll talk." Fury said exiting the room.

Notes: Tell me what you thought about this first chapter and I'll decide if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth will find You**

**I want to say this will be my first attempt at an Avengers FanFic. I just recently discovered how awesome they are. So please no hating and review nicely. I am open to suggestions. I do however have to say now this will be a Bucky/Darcy/Steve relationship fic. SO… if you're not into that don't read. Also I am just doing this because I have fun writing stories no matter how bad my grammar is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Marvel, or any of the other movies involving the Avengers and other characters like Bucky and Darcy. **

**Chapter 2****  
**  
Darcy had been sitting there for an hour still in shock. The paper work Fury had given her was on the Avengers. She was in shock because she hadn't known what had happened to New York. Being locked up as she was made her be less informed then she felt she should be. If this happened what other crazy shit had gone down!? Like what if Lady Gaga did a photo shoot promoting fur? That would never happen, but still she wouldn't have known if it had! She would be working with super people with super powers. Why didn't Fury just ask her outright? It's not like she would say no and she had already taken down the god of thunder so she could handle just about anything.  
Fury swept back into the room. He was followed by 2 other agents. "So, patches why have me read the file? Why not just tell me what it was about?" Fury rolled his eye at the nickname she had taken to calling him. "We'll, thought you might have some type of self preservation but I guess not."  
Darcy's head cocked to the side in contemplation. "Well, after taking down the thunder god and living through a town being destroyed, I don't think there's a lot to be afraid of." Fury had sat down and folded his hands in front of him. "Be that as that may I wanted to give you a chance to back out. Because this will be your only chance." Darcy didn't seem to understand but Fury continued with his explanation. "You think you're in deep now, well if you take the job you'll never be able to get out." Concern flicked across Darcy's face. "Would I have a chance at moving up?" The thought of being a grunt assistant for the rest of her life was not something she wanted. Fury gave her a level stare for a minute before answering "Of course over time there might be a chance for you to move to move up in ranks." Darcy let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She didn't know what else there might be to consider. "I'll do it!" The two agents who were standing stony face in opposite corners behind Fury moved to stand behind him.  
One agent produce a pen and the other what seemed to be a legal document. They put both in front of Darcy. She immediately started reading it and was astonished to see it was a no disclosure document. When she looked up instead of Fury sitting in front of her was Coulson. She hadn't heard him come in or Fury go out. But that they were able to pull it off wasn't surprising seeing as they were super secret spies. "Why did patches leave? And why this disclosure document? I thought you guys would just kill people who talked."  
Coulson grinned. He had almost missed this girl and her humor. Though he did question Director Fury's sanity putting Darcy in this position. At least they knew she could deal with the eccentric scientists. "Director Fury had more pressing matters. And we only kill those we think are a threat." Darcy looked thoroughly offended. "I can be dangerous. I took Thor down with my teaser!" Coulson's smirk was still in place. There was no way Darcy was a threat to anyone in the building, but he felt it was better not to tell her that.  
"Of course. Now the job you'll be doing is an assistant to all of the Avengers. Anything and everything they need that they can't get or do themselves, you will do." Coulson took the paper she had signed and handed it to the agents behind him. Then produced a phone and gave it to her. "This phone is what will tell you if they have appointments and where they need to go." He got up to leave and was to the door before he seemed to remember, "And start looking for apartments, you will be given some salary in advance to get a new place to live. You start tomorrow at Stark tower at 9 o'clock am." With that Coulson was also gone, leaving Darcy to her thoughts.

**Notes: Yes I know, still no**** Steve or Bucky. Next time she gets to meet the Avengers. I'll try and post again by 2/24/13. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth will find You**

**I want to say this will be my first attempt at an Avengers FanFic. I just recently discovered how awesome they are. So please no hating and review nicely. I am open to suggestions. I do however have to say now this will be a Bucky/Darcy/Steve relationship fic. SO… if you're not into that don't read. Also I am just doing this because I have fun writing stories no matter how bad my grammar is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Marvel, or any of the other movies involving the Avengers and other characters like Bucky and Darcy. **

**Chapter 3**

Darcy was standing outside of Stark tower wondering how she was to get in. When she had tried to get in before she was promptly through out on her ass. Now she was stuck out here. She thought about calling Coulson, but he had stressed that it was only for emergencies. She was pacing the side walk and muttering to herself about how stupid SHEILD was and how they should have made sure they knew she was coming when... "Ma'am?" She was broken out of her inner tirade by possibly the hottest guy she had ever seen. He was wearing clothes like her grandpa but that really didn't matter he was still really hot. "Are you alright?" She suddenly recognized him from his file. He was Captain America. "Um… well I'm Darcy Lewis. I'm supposed to be the personal assistant to the Avengers. I just am starting today." She stuck out her hand to him. "It's very nice to meet you miss Lewis. I'm Steve Rogers." When their hands clasped a shock went through her. "So, What are you doing out here?" He gestured to the busy street. "Well, from what I can tell umm SHEILD didn't tell anyone I was coming so they don't know to let me in. I think in a weird way it's a test." Steve rubbed his chin and to say he was in thought, "Well, you have no choice then to fallow me into the tower." She looked at him incredulously. "Would you really do that for me?" He gave her a nod and started to walk into the building.

The security men who had continued to thrown her out stood at attention as Captain Rogers walked through. They didn't even stop her when he gestured for her to follow him. They got into a elevator and Steve pressed some buttons going to the middle floors and the elevator promptly shot up. When the doors opened Darcy could see what looked like a very high tech lab. "Stark did SHEILD let you know that the Avengers would have an assistant coming?" Steve walked over to where the billionaire sat fiddling with a gadget. Tony looked up at Steve then went back to the gadget. "Yes but I didn't want one of their spies coming in." Steve rolled his eyes. "Well I brought her up here." Darcy looked around the lab and saw that Jane was across the room squinting over in her direction. The recognition could be seen on her face, "DARCY!" She had jumped up and ran over to Darcy and hugged her. She had startled Steve and Tony out of their conversation. Darcy wasn't surprised it was probably the most Jane had done for a while. "Jane are you alright? When was the last time you slept?" Jane looked tired and had dark circles under her eyes. And was very looking thin.

Notes: Sorry this is late and short I've been really busy. I will be trying to get another chap out by 3/10/13.


End file.
